camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayu's Cabin
Bayu's Cabin Description Bayu's cabin doesn't have walls. Except for the roof and ceiling, the cabin is practically open air. The cabin uses rattan curtains to give some privacy for their cabin members. There's only one room with permanent wall in Bayu's cabin, and inside this room is a monitoring room to watch the wind currents across the globe. Message from the Counselor and Lt. Counselor Residents Counselor * Lieutenant Counselor * Members # # # Not Year Round Campers # # # Bidadaris and Butos # # # Inactive # # # Up For Adoption # # # Former Members (left camp/died) # # # Camper's Photo Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Bayu can create a very fast gust of wind that can cut things that it hits. This gust of wind is powerful enough to cut through fabric, skin, a muscle tissue, but not strong enough to cut through bones, rocks, or metal. #children of Bayu can summon a breeze that will lull their enemy and make them feel sleepy, and therefore dropping their guard. Defensive Children of Bayu can create a gust of wind that is strong enough to deflect attacks that was aimed at them. This power is most effective to be used against projectile weapons like arrows and slingshots. Passive Children of Bayu can survive a fall from any height because the air is always cushioning them and slows down their fall. This caused the children of Bayu's inability to reach terminal velocity by free-falling. Supplementary #Children of Bayu can call upon winds to raise them and make them fly/hover in the air. #Children of Bayu's movements are considerably faster than normal people or other demigods. After completing 1 quest Children of Bayu can make a vacuum melon-size sphere that they can throw toward their enemy. This attack might not be able to cause deep cuts, but it can inflict considerable pain since it will cause a lot of small cuts to whatever it hits. After completing 2 quests Children of Bayu can change the air pressure in a small area around their enemy, causing their enemy to have difficulty breathing or moving. The user also cannot move while they are using this power. After completing 3 quests Children of Bayu can summon a tornado the size of a small building to attack their enemy, flinging them away. Using this power will consume more than half the user's stamina, so they can only use this power once in a short amount of time or in a single fight. Using this power more than that will cause the user to lose all of his/her stamina and making them faint. Traits #Children of Bayu will make excellent pilots or race-car driver. #Children of Bayu never suffer from motion sickness. #Children of Bayu might not be claustrophobic, but they never like enclosed spaces very much. #Children of Bayu are typically don't have much patience, they like things fast, and they do move fast. #Children of Bayu like to sleep with open windows or a fan near them. Treaties # # # Category:Locations Category:Cabins